Always & Forever
by kiiwii-fruiit
Summary: Bella and Edward were bestfriends when they were younger, but Bella moved Edward didn't get a chance to tell her how much he's in love with her. A couple years later Bella's 17 and so is Edward will he get the chance? R&R i love Dramatic Romance.  REMADE
1. Chapter 1

Always & Forever !

(A/N: Hey guys (: long time eh ? haha ok so i hope you like this version of Always & Forever better, i spotted millions of flaws & couldn't believe i wrote it. So heres chapter one.)

(: Read & Review .

(Bella's Point Of View.)

"Honey could you grab me the plastic plates in the kitchen please?" My mum asked.

"Sure mommy." I'm at a barbecue that my mum threw for our new neighbours i think there the Cullens im not sure. I walked in the kitchen and got the bag of plastic plates and cups just in case and i ran outside and gave them to my mum.

I saw the Cullen kid's coming my way so i just stood there.

"Hi, im Alice." A small pixie like girl said.

"Hi, im Bella." I replied.

"This is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." Alice introduced them. My eyes stopped on Edward he was beyond amazing. Green eyes and bronze hair.

"How old are you?" I was taken out of my daze bye Alice.

"Im 10." I replied.

"Me to." Said Edward.

"Me three." Alice said.

"Me four." Jasper said.

I stared at Rosalie and Emmett.

"Oh we're 11." Rosalie said.

(Edward's Point Of View.)

"I'm 10." Bella replied. That is soo cool im ten too.

"Me too." I said.

"Me three." Alice said.

"Me four." Jasper said.

Bella stared at Rosalie and Emmett clearly confused, because they look our age.

"Oh we're 11." Rosalie said.

Bella simply nodded and stared at me, wait oh my god she's staring at me, should i stare back at her?

"So Bella how long have you lived here for?" Jasper asked.

"I lived here ever since i was three." Bella simply replied.

"Your pretty." I said without even thinking. Damn it.

"So are you." Bella said. I simply smiled and practically hit myself.

'Smooth move Edward.' i told myself.

Bella is such a great name for such a beautiful girl, i stole one little look at Bella and before she caught me i looked away, i couldn't help but crack a smile.

(Bella's Point Of View.)

I couldn't help but stare at Edward he's so pretty. I had to look away before he caught me, but i couldn't see myself ever looking away.

The night went on great i found out Alice has a crush on Jasper, i thought it was gross at first because they were related but Alice said they were all adopted. I felt sorry for them, i would never leave my barbie at a orphanage, why would parents leave there children there?.

I also found out that Jasper and Rosalie are twins, they both have pretty blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Bella i hear we're goin to the same school! we're going to be great friend's." Alice almost yelled.

"Great!" I mumbled sarcastically. I'm stuck with Alice for the rest of my life! GREAT! Don't get me wrong she's awesome but really tiresome, her over excited-ness makes me sleepy.

The barbecue finally ended i said goodbye to all of my new friends and walked upstairs to my room.

"Honey, are you going to sleep?" My mum asked from outside my door.

"Yes mommy." I replied exhausted.

"Ok honey, the Cullen's kid's will be here in the mornning to see you."

"Ok, night mom." I fell asleep before i could say more.

(Edward's Point Of View.)

I was in my bed thinking of Bella, she was soo beautiful and nice. I think i should talk to Alice. I got off my bed and walked out my door and up the hall, i stopped at Alice's pink door and knocked three times.

"Come in." Alice sang.

I opened the door slowly and she was on her bed drawing a picture of a dress, typical Alice.

"Whats wrong Eddiekins?" I hate that nickname.

"Ugh i hate it when you call me that. I think i umm like Bella." I admited.

"I know." Alice simply said.

"What! how did you know?" I asked.

"The way you look at her idiot."

"How do i look at her exactly?"

"Its hard to say Eddie pie but i know you like her, i think we all know."

"Crap."

"You swore!" Alice screamed.

"No i didn't i said 'Crab'!" I yelled back.

"What ever Eddy boy." Alice said.

"Childish." I mumbled and walked out.

THE MORNNING!

(Alice's Point Of View)

I woke up next to Jasper, how did i get here?. Weird. I shook Jasper until he woke up.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Why am i in you're bed?" I ignored his question.

"You were crying in you'r sleep so i thought i'd carry you in my bed, i was really worried Al." Jasper said.

"Oh, Thanks Jazzy." I hugged him, i never wanted to let go but i had to, Jazzy can't find out.

"Don't mention it Al."

(Jasper's Point Of View)

After the barbecue i went to bed, i was so exhausted. I woke up to sobbing? It sounds like its coming from Alice's room. I got out of bed and quietly walked down the hall to Alice's room, she was crying pretty full on, so i carried her to my room and wrapped my blankets around her and kissed her goodnight. _I wish this would last..._

(A/N: Ooooh haha what do you guys think ? REVIEW ! Chapter Two will be up on Sunday Or Monday.)

- Naiia - Kiwi_Fruiit(: x


	2. Chapter 2

Always & Forever

(A/N) ; Ok so it may not seem like i edited the story but trust me there were soo many mistakes its so shame. haha R&R (:

(Bella's Point Of View.)

I got woken up to the annoying sound of my iggy piggy alarm clock, i unplugged the abomination and got up slowly and walked over to the bathroom and turned the shower on and undressed and got in, the hot water is exactly what i needed. I put my favourite strawberry scented shampoo in my hair and rinsed.

(Edward's Point Of View.)

I woke up to a little monster jumping up and down on my bed screamming and squeeling.

"GET UP! GET UP! ITS OUR FIRST DAY!" _Ugh.. _

"Get up or i will tell the whole wide world that you love Bella!" That got me up and out of bed fast.

"I knew that would work."

"Alice, zip it will you? i told you because i thought i could trust you to keep it a secret."

"I wasn't really going to tell her and its not like she doesnt already know that you have a crush on her."

"What? She knows?" _SH!T_

"No, but i wouldn't be surprised if she did, your so obvious!"

"Im not obvious.." I walked over to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

"You better hurry your but up in there, first we're going to bella's."

All of a sudden i was happy and smiling.

In minutes i was done. I walked out of the bathroom with a towel on and walked in my room and looked for something decent to wear to school today.

All i found was a pair of blue faded jeans, a white dress-up shirt, a black hoodie and my red converse shoes.

I quickly got changed and got my bag and shoved my old pencil case in the bag and went downstairs, everyone was waiting.

"Dude, finally." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door with everyone.

Bella only lived two houses away from us.

Finally we arrived at our stop, Bella was sitting on her front porch putting her shoes on. Bella looked soo cute. Bella saw us coming and she immediantly smiled. Why was she smiling? was she happy to see us? If i was her i'd be running! it's not normal to smile when you see Alice walking towards you.

"Hey guys." Bella said to all of us.

"Hey Bella, where going to walk with you to school." Alice chimmed.

"Cool."

I couldn't say anything, all i could do was stare at her, i love her amazing chocolate brown eyes, there so beautiful.

Before i knew it Bella was infront of me smiling. Wait! where's Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett?

"Earth to Edward." I was taken out of my thoughts by Bella.

"Oh sorry."

"It's ok, so here we are classes start soon, i hope your in my class." I liked it when Bella said 'we'.

"Same." I am such an idiot! i can't even say a whole scentance.

"So do you like Pheonix?"

"Yeah, its great."

"Well i hope we're in the same class."

The bell rang, Bella grabbed my hand and towed me toward a building.

"Come on we have to go."

Oh my gosh, Bella's holding my hand. Bella's hand fits perfectly.

(Bella's Point Of View.)

I was walking home from school with the Cullen's, Alice wants to throw a sleepover for next weekend, it's going to be so much fun. I was walking beside Edward, we we're so close but soo far away so i moved closer without thinking, next thing i knew we were holding hands.

Every now and then i would look at him but each time i do he was looking at me too. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

I finally realized we were all near my house, i din't want to leave yet.

"Oooh, Bella and Eddie sitting in a tree K-I-S-I-N-G-G." Emmett sang.

Rosalie hit Emmett hard on the back of his head.

"Rosie, what was that for?" Emmett whined.

"Emmett, youre so stupid! you can't even spell kissing." Rosalie laughed.

"Shut up, yes i can K-I-S-I..no thats not right is it?"

Everyone laughed at Emmett's idiocy.

"Here's my stop." I said sadly when we were at the front of my house.

"Bye, jelly Belly." Emmett almost yelled.

Jelly Belly? What a weird nickname.

"Uhmm, bye Emmy bear." I replied.

I gave everyone a hugg and walked inside.

"Mom! I'm home!." I yelled.

I walked upstairs to my moms room and knocked afew times, finally she answered.

"Bella, lets go in the lounge, i need to talk to you."

"Sure mom."

I walked in the lounge quietly and sat on the couch.

"Honey, your father and i have been talking. . " I cut her off before she could continue.

"Really? Thats great, i miss dad."

"I know you do honey, your father misses you to."

I sat there waiting for my mom to continue.

"Bella, your moving in with your father."

My world came tumbling down. I just made new friends that i really care about and she wants me to move, i sat there shocked.

"Why?" I asked in a whisper.

"Honey, you need to spend time with you'r father."

"But i just made friends!" I almost screamed.

"I know honey. . " I cut her off once again.

"NO! You don't know! You just don't know. I've lived with you my whole life and when someone offers to let me stay with them you don't even argue or give reasons for me to stay with you! What kind of mommy are you!" I yelled.

Tears started rolling down my cheek.

"Bella... its not like that"

"Thats not how i see it. Im packing then im going to say GOODBYE to my new friends" I darted up the stair and slammed my door shut and started sobbing.

(Alice's Point Of View.)

I was in the front yard drawing, i was drawing a picture of the first thing that pops in my head and thats always Jasper so the second thing, clothes.

I saw Bella walking towards me but she was crying, she sat in front of me and just stayed there crying.

I got up and walked next to her and rubbed her back.

"Bella, whats wrong?"

"I'm moving!" Bella screamed.

NO! Bella can't move, we're like bestfriends.

"WHAT? When? Where? omg WHY?"

"I'm moving tommorrow, im moving to Forks." Bella whispered.

"But you cant we just met and your my bestfriend!"

"I'm going to miss you Alice."

"Promise you wont forget us! No promise you wont forget me! EVER!"

"I promise, I swear."

I got Bella up and walked inside my house, we sat on the couch in the lounge.

"What about the sleep over?" I asked.

"I don't know." Bella was barely audible.

Everyone must have heard us because Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie were downstairs.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella's moving." I started getting teary eyes. _Pull yourself together! _

Rosalie sat on the other side next to Bella, and gave her a big hug.

Then Emmett gave her a hug and started to cry typical Emmett.

"I'll miss you jelly Belly."

"I'll miss all of you i wish i could stay." Bella said.

Edward just stood there, shocked.

Bella hugged everyone, Edward was last and the longest.

(Edward's Point Of View.)

I can't believe Bella's moving, i don't want her to leave.

I like her! i've never liked anyone before, ever!

I got to tell her, before it's too late.

I was inturrupted once again by a hugg, it was Bella.

I put my arms around her back, and held her close and tight, i never wanted to let go.

(Bella's Point Of View.)

I don't want to move. What about the Cullens?.

I actually like Edward.

I wont ever get the chance to tell him that.

Our goodbye's were short.

I said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Cullen.

I walked back to my house and saw that my mom put my bags outside my bedroom door.

I opened my bedroom door and it hurt how empty it looked and how much im going to miss this place. _Life sucks!_

(A/N) ; Done !(: What do you guys think ? In the fourth chapter Bella will be 16 blah blah blah & i know i said this chapter would be up Sunday or Monday but i got.. sidetracked :/ Sorry, it wont happen again, just hope and pray the big bang theory isnt on :P

R&R x(:


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N); Hey guys, this is just a really short chapter. An extended goodbye i guess, i hope you like it. How do you lke the pimped out fanfiction ?**

Chapter Three.

(Bella's Point Of View)

_This has got to be the whorst day of my life_.

I really don't want to move, i know i just met the Cullens but i fit in when im with them and now i have to move, my mother thinks its best for me to live with my dad, Charlie in forks, i don't even like forks its wet, cold and icky and i don't know anyone there.

"Cheer up Bella."

"How can i cheer up mom your dumping me."

"Bella im not..."

Before she could say anything else i walked ahead of her.

"BELLA !" I heard someone yell, that voice sounds awfully familiar..

"Alice?" Within seconds i was practically hugged to death by a little pixie fairy.

"Hey Al, i can't breathe..." I managed to choke out.

"Oh sorry"Alice released me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say goodbye properly, and i wanted to give you this." She handed me a little box wrapped with pink wrapping paper, with my name printed on it.

"Its from all of us."

"Thanks" I hugged Alice and started sniffling, next thing i knew i was embraced by Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Emmett.

"Of course! We're going to miss you Bella-boo and... oh no im getting all emotional" Emmett fanned his face and i couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Bella everyone is boarding." My mom interrupted.

"I'll miss you guys too." i hugged everyone one last time and lined up with everyone else that was boarding the plane. I was next to give my ticket to the Stewardess.

"Bella wait." Edward called out.

"Edward whats..." He cut me off and kissed me on the lips! **MY FIRST EVER KISS!**

**(A/N); Haha short right ? Are you annoyed ? I know i am, i ran out of ideas as usual, but don't worry the next chapter will be longer &better, promise (; im working on the next chapter, right now oh &sorry about the late update guys.**

**-Kiwifruiit_x**


End file.
